


A Very Small Swimming Pool

by pangodillO



Category: Backwards Compatibility, Backwards Compatibility series - Kathryn Farrell
Genre: Bath Sex, Candles, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/pseuds/pangodillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kipper's not scared of baths, just the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Small Swimming Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentimental_animals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_animals/gifts).



> I thought it was time for my BCM fics to come live on AO3! Will be uploading gradually over the next few days. This is the first, [originally posted on Tumblr](http://pangodillo.tumblr.com/post/136277411760).

“Hey, Kip.”

Kipper looked up at Nico, placing one hand atop the minifridge as though to tell it _just a moment_ , and beamed. "Yes?“

Nico held up the pile of terrycloth in his arms. "Come and take a bath with me?”

Kipper’s smile faltered. "A bath…?“

“I know. Come and look, and then if you don’t want to, we won’t. Okay?”

Kipper nodded, patted the refrigerator, and then took Nico’s hand and followed him to the back door, casting a confused look into the bathroom as they passed it.

Out of all the places they could have stayed, Nico had chosen this one. It was a one-story hotel, all ground-floor rooms with sliding doors opening out onto little screened-off sections of courtyard. The main attraction waited in one near corner, framed on one side by greenery and another by the hotel wall, open to the air on the other two sides: a deep tiled tub.

Nico had prepared. While Kipper was inside greeting the appliances, he’d sneaked out and filled the tub, carefully checking the temperature, then found candles and lit them up around the tub’s edge. It was just dusk, and they’d be able to watch the last of the sunset from the tub, if Kipper was willing.

If not, then Nico would blow out the candles and drain the water and they’d go inside and have a cuddle on the couch, and that would be lovely, too.

“That’s not a bathtub,” Kipper said, circling it. "It’s a swimming pool.“ He paused, and added, “A very small swimming pool.”

“It’s a bathtub,” Nico said, grinning. He set his armful of towels and bathrobes up on a shelf and went to stand near Kipper, who was shyly touching the water’s surface.

“It’s warm!”

“Baths usually are. In contrast to swimming pools.” Nico put a hand on the small of Kipper’s back. "It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can go back inside.“

Kipper pivoted and started tugging at Nico’s clothes. "I want to! It’s so pretty. Did you bring candles, or were they here? I didn’t see you pack candles.”

“I called ahead and asked for candles,” Nico said, catching Kipper’s arms gently—his elbows, not his wrists; and not gripping, not restraining, just asking Kip to hold still. "It’ll go faster if you do yours and let me do mine.“

"It’ll be more fun if you do mine and let me do yours,” Kipper countered, and popped up on tiptoe to kiss Nico before returning to his task. Nico laughed, ducked down to let Kipper pull his shirt off, and then returned the favor.

In short order they were naked, sliding into the tub and giggling. Later, Nico would say Kip had started it; Kipper would insist that Nico had splashed first. However it began, it finished in the dark, the candles having fallen as collateral damage. Panting, still laughing, Nico sank low in the water, tugging Kipper close for a kiss.

Kipper came easily, settling his weight on Nico and pinning him to the bottom. Nico let himself be kissed underwater for a little while; then, when he needed to breathe, he nudged Kip to let him up, moving to the sloped portion of the tub and lying back to let Kip settle over him again.

The water shifted around his shoulders, wavelets breaking as Kip moved against him, as he moved against Kip. He let himself get lost in wet skin under his hands, wet hands on his skin, Kip’s mouth on his and Kip’s own lovely noises.

Afterward, he blinked up at the stars, catching his breath. Everything was warm and light: the water, the air, Kip resting against his side. He said, “We missed the sunset.”

“We broke the candles,” Kipper answered.

“Mm.” Nico stroked a hand up and down Kipper’s back. "Do you want to go back inside?“

"Not yet. It’s still warm.” Kipper stretched an arm across Nico’s ribs. "Can we get one of these at home?“

"What, an outdoor tub? We’d need… you know, a yard.”

“We don’t have a yard.” Kipper pressed his mouth thoughtfully against Nico’s shoulder. "Then can we do this again tomorrow night?“

"Every night until we go home, if you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of these characters, visit them (and read their canon!) [on Tumblr](http://backwardscompatibility.tumblr.com).


End file.
